jangan lagi ya wookie
by elen lee
Summary: "Chagi... ayolah... bahkan lebih nikmat bibir tipismu itu yang menempel di bibirku daripada bibir yeoja kemarin, dan bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya chagi" Suju official pair. BL. Geje Aneh. Elenlee.


Nononono nananana... huufft... otak yadong author bereaksi lagi pemirsah... setelah liat MAMA 2012 lagiii XD kemarin TOPGD... sekarang Yewook... Yewook shipper merapaaatttttt :P yang uda liat perform Suju di mama kemaren mesti tau kan sedikit alur di ep epku ini XD

Sebelumnya thanks banget buat para readers di 4 ff ku sebelumnya.. deep bow... yang pengen baca sequelnya "arisan para uke" tunggu yaa... author pengen buat chapter tapi ga tau caranya.. T_T para author handal yang sudah baca ff saya ini, tolong ajarin saya buat ff berchapter ya, PM saya yaaa :D ... hatur nuhun banget pokoknyaaa... maafin El yang gaptek ini yak :'(

Okay... so cekidot... :D

** JANGAN LAGI YA WOOKIE**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf, SMEnt

**Cast** :all member Super junior

**Genre **: Romance, Humor

**Rate** : M

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**NO COPAS NO PLAGIARISM**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ELENLEE**

"hyungie... mianhe.. hyung-ah... jangan mendiamkanku seperti itu. Kan itu hanya perform biasa. Bahkan bibir kami tidak menempel chagi" Ryeowook menoel-noel lengan Yesung, bergelayutan di lengan kekar Yesung. Yesung sedang mendiamkan Ryeowook karena performnya di MAMA kemarin. Ya, kemarin merupakan perform Suju di MAMA 2012, dan pagi ini mereka tengah beristirahat di kamar hotel masing-masing menunggu cek out jam 12 siang nanti.

"Chagi... ayolah... bahkan lebih nikmat bibir tipismu itu yang menempel di bibirku daripada bibir yeoja kemarin, dan bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya chagi"

"..."

"Chagi... ay..hhmmphhhh"

Yesung mencium Ryeowook tiba-tiba. "Sudah nikmatnya?"

Ryeowook yang kaget karena ciuman tiba-tiba yesung hanya mampu mengedip-kedipkan matanya. Polos. Dan itu membuat yesung "menegang".

"Ishh... jangan bertingkah seperti ito Wookie-ah... hyung jadi berereksi. Hah... padahal hyung sedang kesal padamu" yesung mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"A-apa hyung? E-ereksi? Bwahahaha... asiikkk... mau bermain sekarang hyung?" goda ryeowook. "dan hyung.. jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan dirimu menjadi uke dan aku jadi seme hyung. Aku memasukkan penisku ke lubangmu? Hii... tak bisa..ahhhh.. h-hyung... isshh... aah... jangan langsung memasukkan tanganmu ke celanaku.. oohh... sshh... itu.. akkhh... nikhhmathh hyunnghh..." belum selesai ryeowook berbicara, yesung sudah menginterupsinya dengan memasukkan tangan kecilnya ke celana santai ryeowook, mengelus-elus penis ryeowook.

"Hnn... aku tak mau lebih. Aku akan menuntaskan penisku yang tegak ini sendiri. Aku sedang kesal padamu wookie. Jika kau menginginkan penisku, agresiflah" titah yesung memerintah. Sebenarnya yesung masih kesal dengan ryeowook karena perform di mama kemarin dia seperti tengah berciuman dengan penari latar yeoja yang entah siapa namanya yesung tak tahu. Tapi karena ryeowook yang selalu menempelnya, yesung jadi bernafsu untuk making love dengan wookie.

Karena ryeowook yang sudah menegang gara-gara godaan tangan yesung, akhirnya ryeowook langsung terlonjak, berdiri dari duduknya. Menyerang yesung tiba-tiba. Ryeowook langsung mencium kasar bibir yesung, menggigit gigit kecil bibir bawah yesung, dengan tergesa dia lepas semua pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya dan tubuh kekasihnya itu. Ryeowook yang tengah dilanda nafsu menjilati leher yesung, membuat kissmark di leher dan bahunya.

"wookie-ah.. kenapa kau buat kissmark? Aiishh... nanti aku dikira uke sama member lain jika seperti ini"

"hehe.. aku memang sengaja hyung-ah"

Karena perbuatan nakal ryeowook, yesung beralih memimpin permainan ini. Yesung membanting (?) tubuh ryeowook ke karpet lantai hotel, menjilati puting ryeowook, menghisapnya, dia buat kissmark di dada ryeowook, tangannya tak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya memainkan penis mungil ryeowook dan 1 jari kirinya menerobos masuk ke hole ryeowook.

"aahhh... sshh... nikmat hyung-ah... aahh... oohh..."

Jlebb... penis yesung menggantikan jarinya untuk masuk ke lubang ryeowook.

"oohh... sshh... aahh... ss-ssempittthhh.. aah..."

"hyunngghhh.. akkuuhh keluarghhh..."

Croott... ryeowook klimaks. Yesung yang belum mencapai klimaksnya masih liar menggenjot tubuh ryeowook.

"aah... hyungg... kamu belum klimaks? Ssh,... aahh... biar aku hyunnggghhh"

Ryeowook mendorong dada yesung, dengan keadaan duduk, ryeowook menaikturunkan tubuhnya di atas yesung. Kedua tangannya memainkan puting yesung. Kepalanya menengadah, mencoba meraih surga dunianya. Tangan yesung memainkan penis mungil ryeowook lagi. Ryeowook yang kembali menegang menyodorkan putingnya ke depan mulut yesung.

"aahh... hyungghh.. menyusuuhhh lahh... aakkuu ingin ehhm... merasakanhh lidahmu di putingkuuhh hyunngg... ituhhh aahh... sshh.. nikmathh..."

"as you wish chagi"

Yesung langsung meraup puting ryeowook yang sudah menegang itu. Menghisapnya, menggigit puting merah merekah itu, menyedotnya. Ryeowook yang masih menaikturunkan tubuhnya di atas yesung pun berkelojotam liar.

"aahh... chagii... hyungghh akanhh... keluarhh... percepat gerakanmuuh chagi..."

"oohh aahh ...sshh... iyaahh hyuunngghh.. aahh... sshh... nikmathh..."

"aahh... hhyunngg"

"wookkkiiee..."

Croott,... crootttt... sperma yesung mengalir deras, menembak kuat di lubang anus ryeowook hingga mengalir di sekitar paha ryeowook. Ryeowook lemas dan langsung merebahkan diri di atas pelukan yesung. Yesung menidurkan dirinya dan ryeowook di atas karpet. Memeluk tubuh ryeowook dan mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"jangan pernah melakukan adegan itu lagi chagi. Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu yang polos. Lebih terlihat menggoda dan seksi"

"iishh... baiklah hyung gantengku...hihihi.. kalau kamu cemburu lucu sekali" ryeowook tertawa kecil melihat tingkah yesung tersebut.

* * *

Kamu sudah merekamnya chagi?

Sudah hae-ah.. hihihi... lucu ya pasangan ini. Hae-ahh... aku mau penisssmuuuhh

Hehe... ayo hyukkie chagiii.. ke kamarr..

"aahhh oohh Haee ahh... lebih keras haee... aahh...

* * *

Siwon, kyuhyun, zhoumi, kangin, hanggeng yang selesai pergi berbelanja di daerah hotel mendengar desahan dari kamar hotel Haehyuk dan Yewook. Muka mereka memerah.

"Bummiie chagii... si "kuda kuat" meminta kandang nikmatnyaa.."

"minniee hyunngg... aku ingin menggenjotmu..."

"teukiee hyunngg.. doggie style denganmu sepertinya nikmat"

"sepertinya jika chullie chagi bertingkah agresif sangat nikmat"

"Hikss... henry masih polos... henry masih poloss... hikss.. andweee..."

Haha.. sepertinya seme Suju sedang menegang semua...

-END-

* * *

Selesaaiii... huaa... ff apa ini... ff apa ini... otakku.. laptopku... jiwaku.. andwee... but i like it #gaya Haha oppa saat bergaya licik XD

Huaa... readerss... mian jika ff ini geje... T_T yewook shipper.. miannn T_T

Kenapa di ff ini yesung terlihat sedikit bicara ya? Padahal kan dia cerewet sekaliihh.. mianhe yaa readers T_T

Sepertinya author sedang setres menghadapi perkuliahan ini. Hahh... jadilah otak yadong keluar ide rate M disaat ujian! Haha... disaat ujian loh pemirsahhh XD

Sekali lagi.. author mohon diajarin bikin ff chapter yaa readers.. mohon bantuannya :D .. PM akuuh yaaa :D gomawooo ^_^

Repiew yaaa... ^_^


End file.
